


Python sits at the Kids Table

by twosockles



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: But Python pulls up a metaphorical chair to the metaphorical table, This is pretty much just the ram kids hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosockles/pseuds/twosockles
Summary: Or at least, he hangs out in their tent





	Python sits at the Kids Table

When Python desires himself to be lost, he usually has his two favourable options to turn to: either try to let sleep drag him somewhere else, or burn and burn our reality with alcohol . If that fails, a walk outside or around the camp takes off whatever edge is cutting into his mind for the day (hopefully, secretly, maybe some wild creature or freak accident will main him). 

But when the evening air kicks up a brisk wind, and the air is loud with shouts and heckles, he resigns himself to trying something else.

So Python wanders around their camp until he finds the tent he’s looking for, and promptly tucks himself inside. He sits by the entrance and meets the occupants faces. He entrance is met with the stares of Alm and his friends as they gawk, unsure as to what Python’s presence means for them. There’s a heavy silence in the air, and if Python hadn’t fallen so below the realm of caring about social delicacies, he might have awkwardly extracted himself, apologizing for the sudden intrusion. He watches carefully, with an additional feeling that could have been amusement, as five pairs of eyes flit around nervously, asking questions that no one had an answer to.

One of them eventually does speak up, clicking his tounge and feigning nonchalance as he leans back and sizes Python up.

“Sooo...uhh, Python right? What’s up?”

The way his name is said tells Python that the boy had to take a moment to dig for that name. He's not hurt in the slightest, considering he managed to guess correctly. Python attempts to answer in a similarly sarcastically nonchalant manner when he stops himself.

He realizes, far too late, that besides Alm, their commander, the only other name from this group he knew was Tobin. That honour was only because the boy had introduced himself previously at one of their makeshift practice rangers, seeking archery tips from somebody with more battles under his belt. Python was surprised he hadn’t already forgotten it. This however, did not prevent him from being in a tent with three notable members of the Deliverance that he knew only by face and achievement. A hypocrite as usual, mentally clicking his tongue at a boy who recalled his name with effort, but couldn't say the same for himself.

Python vaguely recalls it being a colour. Maybe.

_Was his name Green? No..._

“Gray!” ( _Close enough_ , he thinks) “Don’t be rude, he could be here for something important!”

Python tucked his arms up on his knees as he turned towards the girl who mistakenly defended his presence.

“Actually I’m not, but the sentiment is appreciated.” Her face fell as the other boy, _Gray_ , barked a sarcastic laugh in response.

“If nothing is urgent, then what’s the meaning for your presence?” Alm is looking at him now, and Python has half a mind to give some notion of the truth.

“My life might be meaningless, but my intent sure isn't” their attention went from confused to alert. Python grinned sheepishly. “I just didn't want to hang out with a bunch of sloppy, drunk knights” 

An overly dramatic gasp rang in the tent, as Gray put a hand on his heart, feigning deep offence

“And where were we in this invitation?”

Tobin’s elbow made its way into the now exposed side of Gray “Dude, come on it's not that big of a deal.”

“Tobes, everybody else is out drinking and partying while we hang out in a tent and you aren’t feeling left out? ‘Come On’ yourself, I’m out of here.”

Python, who was now the guardian of the entrance and exit of the tent stood his ground. “Trust me, he droned, “you don’t want to go.”

“Aw come on, everyone knows you’re a killjoy, but other humans like fun, ya’know.”

Hisses of ‘Gray!’ Rang through the air, Tobin looked as if he couldn't decide between strangling his friend to death, or killing himself.

“Are you saying you haven’t been enjoying catching up with your friends in this tent? Funny, because I could have sworn you were.” Python looked over to where Alm’s mage friend sat, and felt a flicker of relief as the attention diverted towards Gray.

“N-No I was just-”

“You can go if you want to Gray, It would have been nice for the five of us to catch up. There’s lots of time to do this again.” Python sized up the girl in pigtails who had just spoken, unsure if the remark was true naivety, or deep cutting sarcasm. 

“What happened to ‘we could be dead any day now’?” The mage boy narrowed his eyes into an inquisitive stare.

Instead of a response, the girl turned her head away, shoulders hunched, and…. _oh gods was she crying_?

“Okay Okay!” I’m staying! Cool it with your crocodile tears Faye!”

To both his surprise and relief, Faye ( _four down, one to go, survival may be possible_ ) turns back to face the group with a wide grin and nary a sign of being upset.

Alm turned towards Python with an apologetic, ‘you-are-and-outsider-to-our-group’ grin “Gray’s ‘one weakness’ is seeing cute girls cry.”

“Alm,” Gray barked “I respect _all_ women, and hate to see _any_ cry. Don’t drag my good name in the mud like this, man.”

Gray sits back down besides Tobin, and Python decides that this group has potential to provide some much needed vigor into his evening.

“So what were you kids up to before I arrived? Trading secrets, sharing hot gossip? Maybe even,” He puts his hand to his mouth and gives a mock giggle, “Telling each other who your crushes are?”

Faye looks at him with a burning look “No!”

“I’ve got hungry ears for gossip, but there’s a strict rule by order of ‘Queen Faye’ and ‘King Alm’, that they do herebyth declare that all gossip is harmful henceforth” Gray waved off the ensuing retort from Faye. “Which, Okay, I get in the sense that starting rumours is a terrible thing to do, but its not like any of us are gonna talk outside of this group.”

Gray suddenly looks at him. Great, they almost forgot he was here. 

“If you’re worried about me being the snitch, don’t worry, I’ll only tell Forsyth.”

“What! Why?”

“Fors knows all my secrets. All my horrible, embarrassing stories probably happened with him in the vicinity.” He punctuates his next statement with a raised finger, “And I don’t have a thing on him, because for all the times he calls me ‘shameless’, he’s got the gift for it. Seriously, have you seen the man? He’s practically _proud_ of doing embarrassing things. There’s nothing I could say about him that he wouldn’t freely tell anyone.”

“That’s kinda sweet, trusting someone that much.” Tobin manages to give the politest possible response to a statement that should probably warrant mocking, but he’ll take it. 

“Well I wouldn't trust anyone of of you with holding an orange” The young mage huffed.

“To be fair, they’re everywhere in Zofia. You could always get another one.”

“Alm you are feeding into my fears and insecurities.”

“Oh.”

The banter continues between all of them, and Python is a content observer until the conversation steers back towards him. The shift feels more like a bird of prey nose diving onto its prey, but Python refuses to let it show.

“So why are you here and not with the rest of them? Are you not fond of alcohol?”

Python waved his hand dismissively

“Normally, I’d be thrilled at the opportunity to drink, but sometimes the party environment gets a bit overbearing, y’know?”  
Python paused  
“It doesn’t help that I showed up late, and while it’s damn amusing to watch your stick-in-the-mud comrades cut loose, I’d really rather be just as inebriated instead of sober and exhausted.”

“So even people like Lukas…”

“He claims to not like the bitter taste of alcohol, but he sure knows how to drink it.”

There was a soft groan from Faye as she sensed the unstoppable shift in conversation towards gossiping about their superior officers. Really though, she had to be the sole exception of people who didn't enjoy a good bit of gossip. Her friends on the other hand all leaned in attentively. Python grinned, recalling that Lukas had escorted the five, then fledgling, soldiers from Ram village, and likely held him to some reverence. How adorable. It was Mila’s greatest wonder how the man commanded such charm without effort. 

“So uh…” Tobin paused, conflicted on his loyalty, and how much he wanted to hear something potentially scandalous about Lukas. Gray cut in for him with a greedy edge to his voice.

“So, what kind of drunk is he?”

“Gray, don’t assume the worst about Lukas.” Alm shot a glare towards his swordsman friend. 

God these kids were far more fun to watch than he had bargained for.

“Surprisingly, he knows how to have some fun and loosen up after a few drinks. You’d hardly recognize him as the straight faced, ‘stonewall of emotions’ Lieutenant he is.”

“I’m not one for condoning alcohol, but I'm glad to hear Lukas can find something to ease his mind after all we’ve been through.” Alm smiles sadly, and Python begrudgingly retires his plans of dragging Lukas as deep as he wanted to. He sighs.

“He’s a ‘fun drunk’, I guess.” Air quotes and everything.

“How does that sound like a _bad time_ at all?”

“‘Cause i'm saving you from the scarring image that is a drunk Clive and Mathilda. They are...so much worse.” Gray raises and eyebrow.  
“How bad?”

“Bad.”

“Noooo,” Gray gave a fake pout, “ I want like, the _real deets._ ”

It would take a blind man to notice that Gray was the only one comfortable with steering the conversation down that path. Alm’s face was beet red, Faye was nervously playing with the hem of her dress, Kliff had his arms crossed and looked uncomfortable. Tobin was shaking his head slowly at Python, a silent message of ‘Please don’t say anything more’.

Wordlessly, Python smashes together his hands in demonstration.

It would require too much empathy on his part to relive the secondhand embarrassment through these kids. Instead he grins at Tobin’s increasingly disappointed frown and the squirms of discomfort from the rest as imaginations take flight.

“Well, let’s talk about anything else, shall we?” Faye nodded at her younger friend.

“I agree with Kliff,” (Final name obtained, successful social infiltration) “It’s unfair to gossip about people, especially our superiors.” 

“Okay, counterpoint: they’re uppity nobles who thrive off of the simple working class. Don’t you think it’s fair payment to laugh at the wobble of the pedestal?”

“I have a lot of respect for Mathilda! And I know she wouldn’t talk about me, so why should I stand for it?!”

The growing passion in her voice grated against Python’s patience. Not that the girl was agitating him, he simply felt no pleasure in or had the energy to continue goading her into a passionate fit. Instead, he settles for a noncommittal noise, hoping that a lack of true response would de-escalate the growing tension.

Gray whistled

“Dang Faye, they should consider you for delivering the motivational speeches to the army. You’re so fired up I’m getting chills.”

“Oh sod off Gray.” Gray’s eyebrows shot, and looked as if he were about to reply before Tobin cut him off.

“Faye don’t. He gets off to being bullied by girls. It’s nasty.” 

They way that Faye’s face contorted in horror with the addition of Gray’s unapologetic shrug made Python snorted out a laugh. The sound unfortunately brought the attention back around to him.

“Hey speaking about boundless passion, that guy you’re always with- what gives?” Python cocked an eyebrow at Tobin.

“You mean...Forsyth?”

“Yeah, him. He’s always going on about motivation and striving to work harder. Emphasis on always, I’ve never seen him slack off or complain. It’s terrifying.”

Lucky for him, Python had an answer at the ready.

“He steals it from other people. Like a vampire, but with motivation and passion. It’s his greatest secret. A real monster.” The deadpan tone edged a bit into sarcasm, but it seemed to do the trick.

Gods the last thing he wanted to do was talk about Forsyth. He hoped, no, prayed that they’d get the hint and change the conversation away from the part of his thoughts that was nothing but bitter and self-destructive.

He continues, half to himself, destructive tendency creeping into him

“Honestly, can’t stand it.”

Alm, who had been content to keep quiet and watch, decides to cut in.

“Tobin, they’re best friends. Its rude to pry like that.”

“‘Best’ implies there’s more than one” Python cringes a bit at how pitiful it sounds, but his mouth is used to moving. “I’m sure you’ve all been exposed to Ol’Python long enough to know I aint the type that attracts people. Lived long enough to like it that way.”

“You really don’t put any merit in-”

“Listen, I have one friend, who, should he survive, will probably get married after this war is over, and once he realizes that he’ll be happier and better off without having to deal with me, I’ll have no friends. That’s just the reality of the world.”

“But...you and Forsyth are friends for a reason...does that mean anything to you?”

“We just grew up in the same village. Two friendless oddballs became ‘oddballs with a friend.’ Necessity and coincidence.” The air is silent and uncomfortable, so Python continues. “You understand it right? The five of you are only friends because you had nobody else. If you hadn't grown up together then met in the army, I doubt you’d be friends.”

There's a long pause as it sinks in, and Python feels even more rotten for saying such nihilistic things to a group of kids who were probably struggling to find optimism. 

Then Gray speaks.

“If I didn't know Tobin before the deliverance...I’d still want to be his best bud. He’s too dumb to function without m--” His heartfelt speech is cut off when Tobin tackles him, flinging vulgar insults as Gray flings back mock kissing sounds and compliments.

“If i didn't know any of you before this, I know _I_ wouldn't be friends with any of you. It’s just learned helplessness at this point.” 

To Python’s surprise, Faye is the one who smacks him.

“Oh shut up Kliff, you know you’d still be here” Kliff put a hand over his head where Faye had hit him.

“Look at this,” he whined, “You’re bullying me into submission. This isn’t friendship its abuse. You’re all abusing me.” 

“Oh yeah, real awful how I helped darn your socks before marches, how plain nasty of me to wait for you in the medical tent when you get hurt too. It’s like I care about you guys, real sick scheme for me to pull.”

“Using ‘selfless acts’ as leverage is considered emotional manipulation.”

The Tobin-Gray scuffle got too close to the front of the tent, and by extension, Python. He lazily sticks out out a foot to stop them from falling on him.

There’s a crack and a gasp from Faye as an elbow meets a nose and blood gushes forth. Faye forgoes her conversation with Kliff, lunging forward to assist her friend with his injury. The diagonal nature of her movement knocks over Kliff, who is seated besides Alm, who gets knocked into Python. His foot guard turns out to be a mistake and a detriment, as Gray falls over it to make way for Faye. 

And in the chaos of it all, Alm laughed.

Python smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from the desire to write the Ram kids hanging out, and practice writing in general, as I haven't published fan fic since 2012... Please bully me so I can get better... Thanks for reading! \\(‘ u ‘ )  
> Edit: I didnt expect anyone to read this, and im floored by the amount if kudos and comments!! Thank you all so very much!!


End file.
